Beyond Death
by just.young.and.reckless
Summary: Killed at the hands of Kira, Beyond Birthday returns to the world as a shinigami, somehow attached to Light's death note. And BB hasn't forgotten that he vowed revenge on the one person who always brought him down... 'Out of the ashes of death; a new life is born."


**A/N: Hey guys so this is my first ever Death Note story. I'm a late comer haha I only found this show in July as my boyfriend has all the manga's & told me that I just had to watch the anime & I pretty much just fell in love with it & L became without a doubt my favourite character :) and I've just finished reading 'Death Note: Another Note 'The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases' & I really enjoyed it & yeah this story idea just came to me lol I just wish that BB had been in the actual show!**

**If you haven't read that book but you still want to read this, then know now that there will be spoilers in here every now & then!**

**I love BB's character, I just wish that the writer had gone more in-depth with him! For this story I'm making him 4 years younger then L so he will be 20, I've also changed his death date to fit the story more as he would have died on the 21st January, 2007 (anime timeline! 2004 in the manga.) which is after Light meets L & I need him before that (Light picked up the death note on the 23rd November, 2006) & the only other thing is that he will be wearing a black shirt instead of white. I'm also making his character a very ruthless & sadistic killer, which will be shown in his back story.**

**I ship L & Light together because come on, how can you not? Lol but I am unsure if I will put that in here, I might hint towards feelings and such later on but I guess we shall see as it progresses.**

**I haven't wrote a multi-chapter fanfic in a good few years now lol so I may be a bit rusty but i'm hoping you will all enjoy where this story goes, I know what I want to happen in this story, however there are a few things which i'll just be deciding as I go. And I will try to update as much as possible but i'm 21 so real life may get in the way every now & then haha :')**

**So enough of me going on haha I hope you all enjoy the prologue!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note in anyway.**

* * *

Prologue.

_'Beyond Birthday - 28th November, 2006'_

The last thing Beyond remembered was lying on his bed in his cell, the prison suit scratching his still burnt red skin. It was late afternoon when suddenly he felt shooting, stabbing pains in his chest, like someone had stuck a knife in and was doing it over and over again. With a light head & a nausea feeling settling in his stomach, he fell out of bed and tried to get to his cell bars to get help but he doesn't remember what happened after as within a few seconds his world went black.

The feeling of hard, solid ground underneath him and a cold chill sweeping his body was what pulled him back into consciousness, the 20 year old slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was no longer in his cell but in a dark, deserted wasteland.

_'What the?...'_

As he took in his surroundings, he knew he was nowhere that he had ever been before and the biggest question on his mind...how the hell did he get here?

Beyond went to roll onto his back but he felt something stopping him from lying flat. With frowned eyebrows he reached behind him and he fingers became in-tangled in soft black feathers. The feathers were apart of a pair of black, almost angelic looking, wings that were now attached to his back.

If that wasn't enough to freak him out, finally taking notice of his arms did.

BB stretched out his arms in front of himself and with wide eyes saw the sight of fresh, clean skin which had replaced his horrible burnt marks from the fire 2 years before. Running his fingers across his face proved the same results.

The doctors had told him that his skin had been too burnt to ever be repaired...and yet here he sat.

He slowly got to his feet, spotting what looked like a river, he walked over and knelt down. Although the water was cloudy and murky, he was still able to see his fresh skin and black wings, but the one feature that stood out the most, was his bright, blood red eyes staring back at him.

Hearing the rustling of wings, Beyond turned his head to see a tall, dark creature eating an apple behind him. As B looked him up and down, a slow smirk spread across his lips.

"So...you're awake...how interesting."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it & feel interested enough to want to read more! I'd love to hear from you so i'd be very grateful to see some reviews :)**

**I'm in the middle of writing chapter 1 now so hopefully it shouldn't be too long before I get it up. **


End file.
